The Koy Detmer Game
The Koy Detmer Game (or Game 28259) is a football game where the goal is to acquire all footballs signed by Koy Detmer. It began on 09/14/17613. Rules #'There are 20 one-person teams.' Hiring of additional players is strictly prohibited. Each player is permitted to collaborate or form alliances with one or more players. Game-wide collusion against one player is also permitted. Players may retire from the game at any time. #'There are no end zones.' The sidelines are the borders shared by the continental United States and Canada, the continental United States and Mexico, the Atlantic Ocean, and the Pacific Ocean. "Sunken territories" are within the field of play. #'There are multiple footballs in play.' The precise number of footballs is unknown, and will be quantified as the game progresses. #The object of the game is to collect every football in existence that is personally autographed by Koy Detmer. Each of these balls must be accompanied by a Certificate of Authenticity. In the absence of such a certificate, other documents may be submitted to establish an authentic signature. The validity of said documents shall be determined by game officials. #'Contact with Mr. Detmer himself is strictly and unconditionally prohibited.' Players may not request Mr. Detmer to sign additional footballs, nor inquire about the whereabouts of any footballs. Any attempt to contact Mr. Detmer will result in an automatic ejection from the game. #'Eligible footballs must be full-sized, regulation footballs in fair or better condition.' Any non-regulation footballs signed by Koy Detmer, such as pet toys or Nerf footballs, are ineligible. #'Eligible footballs must be signed solely by Mr. Detmer.' Footballs autographed by multiple players are inelegible. #A winner will be declared once one player, or alliance of players, demonstrates possession of every known, eligible Koy Detmer-autographed football. If the collection is shared by multiple players, said players will receive equal fractions of a win. #'Following this verification, the game shall be declared "provisionally over" for a period of exactly five hundred years.' If, within this provisional period, further eligible Koy Detmer-autographed footballs are discovered, the game will be re-activated. If not, a permanent winner or winners will be declared. #'Players are permitted to steal footballs from one another.' If a player breaks and enters private property for the sake of doing so, they are subject to prosecution from any municipal, state, or federal authority, but they will not necessarily violate the rules of the game. #While investigating the whereabouts of eligible footballs, players are strictly prohibited from offering financial compensation to anyone. Abuse of this rule will result in automatic ejection. #Have fun! History At the start of the Koy Detmer Game, it was estimated that there were 19 eligible footballs. By the end, an additional 24 had been discovered for a total of 43. Around 17706, 26 footballs were in Jason Durabo's possession while the other 17 where in Mike's possession. The two had agreed to split the win, but when they tried to meet in Charleston, West Virginia, Mike knocked Jason's truck off a mountain road, destroying his 26 balls. If no additional Koy Detmer footballs are found by 18206, Mike will officially be the winner. Appearances *Chapter 4: Nashville, Tennessee. West Virginia. - Jason Durabo explains his participation to Lori, and how he was tipped off about another Koy Detmer ball in New York City. *Chapter 24: New York City. - Jason locates the football he was informed about, only to find it was a Ty Detmer-signed football, not Koy Detmer. Category:Football